Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming
Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming, known in Japan as , is the tenth Dragon Ball Z movie. Released in Japan on '''March 12th 1994' between episodes 220 and 221. It is the sequel to Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. FUNimation dubbed it into English in 2005. All three Broly films were remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by FUNimation on March 31, 2009. Summary Introduction The film opens with a Saiyan Spacepod flying through space and crash-landing on Earth. The crash causes a small crater to appear, and a seriously injured, barely alive Super Saiyan crawls out: Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. As the weather gets colder, Broly's power decreases, and he reverts back to his original Super Saiyan state, until he finally loses consciousness and turns back into a normal Saiyan. Water pours over him, and freezes, trapping the sleeping Broly and preserving him. Dragon Ball hunting Seven years later, Goten, Trunks, and Videl are looking for the Dragon Balls because Videl wants to see Shenron (Again.) During their search, they find that there is a local village called Natade Village that is ruled by a priest, who always seems to think that everything in the world is a curse. The residents of Natade Village claim that they are usually terrorized by a monster, and their only source of help is the priest's preaching. Goten, Trunks and Videl decide to make a plan to rid Natade Village of the monster by leaving food for it and hiding in a trunk next to it. However, Trunks and Goten's hunger gets the better of them and Trunks sneaks an apple, but Videl doesn't allow Goten to do so, eventually smacking him across the face and causing him to cry a lot. Goten moans and cries while Videl attempts to apologize, until she finally gives in and hands him an apple. (She knows when she's beaten.) . However, Trunks later reveals that Goten was actually faking it, which annoys Videl. Then, the monster appears, and turns out to be a dinosaur. After a battle, the dinosaur is killed and eaten by Goten, Trunks and Videl for dinner. The priest is then rejected by the villagers for not being a competent savior, and thrown out of the village. With Natade village now a peaceful place to live, Goten, Trunks and Videl depart to continue their Dragon Ball hunt. However, unknown to them, Goten's earlier cries caused a mysterious shattering on a layer of ice, the same layer of ice which Broly was trapped in. Broly awoke in the ice due to Goten's crying (As it reminded him to Goku's with the same crying Broly seemed to hate Goku from when they were babies) and shatters the ice upon becoming enraged beyond control and a Super Saiyan. Battling Broly: Round 2 Night time falls as Goten, Trunks and Videl fall asleep so they can continue their quest the next day to bring Shenron out. Early morning Videl is awakened by loud explosions in the distant and takes off flying to investigate the explosions by the nearby lake. Here Videl is confronted by a young man with white trousers, earrings, a red belt, no top, and blonde hair: Broly in his regular Super Saiyan form. While Broly and Videl confront each other, Goten and Trunks see what is happening, and try to convince Broly to stop. But when Broly sets his eyes on Goten, his rage comes to the surface, because he mistakes Goten for Goku, due to the hair and the cries. Broly turns his attention to Goten and Trunks, and battles them, pounding them around with ease. During the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the nearby last Dragon Ball, so Trunks tries to distract Broly by mooning and taunting him while Goten gets the Dragon Ball. However, a setback occurs when Goten accidentally loses the Dragon Ball due to his accidentally breaking a gate filled with Crystal Balls, forcing Trunks to try and fight Broly seriously as well as evade him while Goten tries to find the Dragon Ball hidden among the Crystal Balls. Eventually, Goten manages to find the Dragon Ball and tries to unleash Shenron. Unfortunately, Goten tries to summon Shenron behind a waterfall so that Broly doesn't see him, and Shenron does not appear. Just as Broly is about to finish Goten and Trunks off, Gohan appears at the last minute and saves the two younger Saiyans. With Trunks and Goten safe for now, Gohan lands and explains that Broly is the feared Legendary Super Saiyan, whom he battled alongside some of the other Z Fighters seven years ago. To his surprise, Gohan finds out Videl is also with Goten and Trunks. Thinking now that Gohan is Goku, Broly calls out Kakarot and charges towards Gohan. Gohan then begins to fight Broly head-on. The two Saiyans seems to be even with one another. Just then Videl reappears and Gohan and Broly take their battle to the skies. Broly then turns his sights on Goten, Trunks, and Videl who are standing on a cliff watching the battle below. Broly guides an energy ball that he throws towards the three below. Gohan, at the last second, appears in front of the others and using his power, tries to shield his brother and friends from the blast but to no avail. The blast seriously hurts the others and Gohan is the only one left standing to face Broly. Angry at this turn of events, Gohan powers up to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Seeing as he would not be any match for Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form as a regular Super Saiyan, Broly follows up by powering up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. After a short fight, Gohan, now overpowered, couldn't seem to find a way to beat Broly. Broly catches Gohan in a powerful holding move, and Gohan can hardly stand the pain. Just then Gohan sees his only chance to beat Broly. Gohan taps into the inner depths of his power and breaks free of the hold by giving Broly a powerful knee to the face, which hurts Broly and distracts him so that Gohan could fly away. Gohan lures Broly into a pit of molten lava that Broly's energy ball made earlier. Broly is apparently caught and dragged into the molten lava. A weakened Gohan is rescued in time by a Namekian-dressed Krillin before he could be caught in the lava himself. To Krillin's shock, Broly re-appears before their eyes, and knocks Krillin out with one energy attack. Broly then proceeds to torture Gohan, with everyone too weak and exhausted to help. Just as Broly is about to squeeze the life out of Gohan, Videl appears and intervenes by throwing a crystal at the huge Saiyan that distracts him for a moment. Seeing Videl pass out after throwing the crystal angers Gohan and kicks Broly in the stomach, freeing himself from Broly’s grip. Gohan angrily demands that Broly stop. However, Broly tells Gohan that he won't stop until Gohan "lies dead at his feet". (Note: This is the only time Broly says something other than "Kakarot".) Gohan transforms into his Super Saiyan form and attacks Broly with a Kamehameha attack, but Broly counter-attacks with a Omega Blaster and blocks Gohan's attack. The Dragon Balls fall out of Goten's bag and begins to glow. The glow awakens Goten who was knocked unconscious from Broly's earlier blast and arrives next to his older brother, transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires his own Kamehameha attack to help Gohan. However, even with a combined Kamehameha attack, Broly still has the upper-hand and starts to push the huge green energy bomb forward by firing multiple ki shots at it. Goten, now afraid of losing, begins wishing Goku was there in his mind. The Dragon Balls seem to hear Goten's wish and begin to shine and seemingly Shenron is summoned (the clouds and sky turn black but Shenron does not actually appear on screen). Shenron seems to grant Goten's wish, and Gohan, Goten and apparently Broly surprisingly hear a familiar voice coming from the sky: their father, Goku's voice. Somehow, Goku appears from the dark sky and lands beside his two sons, transforms into his Super Saiyan form, and seemingly fires his own Kamehameha attack to assist his two sons. He coaches them in the Kamehameha duel, which works for a short amount of time until Broly launches more ki into the bomb. Trunks, now awakened from the energy battle, sends one last ditch effort ki ball that he had been charging up at Broly and passes out. Trunks' energy ball creates a barrier between Broly and his giant energy bomb. This prevents Broly from firing more ki blast into the bomb to help power it forward. Seeing this opportunity gives Goku and his sons enough time to launch all their power into the Family Kamehameha that breaks through the bomb. Broly's last second efforts are futile as he is blasted into the sun where his chest blows open as he screams "Kakarot!" and presumably disintegrates in the sun. After the smoke clears, the Dragon Balls are gone, and so is Goku. With Broly now gone, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl return home. The Movie ends with Krillin still being stuck in the rock that he was blasted into and ends the movie by saying "Hey there! That's all fine and everything but what happens to me?" Continuity The film's events are clearly meant to be set shortly before the World Tournament saga, since Gohan has developed a friendship with Videl and Goku is still deceased. However, there are a few continuity issues. In the anime, Videl did not learn about the Dragon Balls until after Majin Buu was released, by which time Goku was active again and Gohan would've been off world. In addition, Shenron granting Goten's wish to have Goku aid against Broly should've resulted in one less wish being available when he was summoned in the Majin Buu Saga, which did not happen. Also, while it only took him a few seconds to figure it out, Goku does not know Goten is his son at the tournament while he does in this movie. Cast Music The FUNimation version features songs by the heavy rock band I.O.N.. Trivia *There has been much debate over whether Gohan was a Super Saiyan or a Super Saiyan 2 while battling against Broly. However, the Daizenshuu provides sketches of Gohan from movies #9 and #10, which clearly showcases his Super Saiyan 2 form for this film (the image can be seen to the right for more details). *This is the only time - manga, anime, or otherwise - where Gohan fights, instead of trains, in his blue gi. *The Dragon Balls apparently scattered after Broly was defeated, but Shenron should have granted another wish before departing. *Krillin breaks the fourth wall in this movie. After Gohan thanks Krillin for saving him. he remarks "Hah! No one would have lasted an entire season without me!" *Other than grunts and maniacal laughter, Broly rarely spoke during this film, with his only lines being "Kakarot!" and "Not until you lie dead at my feet!". *A reference to the pun in Goku's birth-name is made when Broly meets Goten. After Broly utters "Kakarot", Goten mentions "Huh? Kakarot? What does that mean? Is that a vegetable?! I hate vegetables!" *This is the first movie since Lord Slug to feature the Dragon Balls as part of the plot. *During Gohan's fight with Broly, Gohan says "He's still as much of a challenge as the last time I fought him!" (Gohan's line in Japanese is "He's as bad a monster as ever!").Gohan's line Since Broly was primarily using his Super Saiyan form (as opposed to his stronger Legendary Super Saiyan form, which had been his dominant form in their last encounter), this implies that Broly may have become significantly stronger (since Gohan experienced a significant power gain upon his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, which he could not access when they last fought). This notion is further substantiated by Gohan's statement saying that he Gohan, too, had become stronger since their previous confrontation. The Japanese version also supports this, saying that Broly had even powered up since they last fought. This would make sense, because saiyans become stronger when they are beaten badly. *Along with Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, this was one of the first two Dragon Ball Z films to be released on the Blu-Ray format. *This is the first movie to feature Goten, Kid Trunks, and Videl. **This is the first Majin Saga Movie *While Goku is present on the cover of some copies of the film, he only makes a short appearance, near the end of the movie. *This is the first movie to feature Krillin with hair as opposed to all the movies before where he was bald. *Videl makes a reference to the World Touranment match with Spopovich by saying that she always gets "the big, dumb ugly ones." *This is the final movie that Gohan is shown in any of his Super Saiyan forms due to in the later movies either he didn't need to transform or he had his Ultimate form instead. *When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Sayain, the animators used the transformation from the first movie. If you look closely you can see his head band and his arm bands breaking off and disentegrating... when in his Super Sayian form he did not have them. See also *List of films References Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films